The Dreaded Dunk of Knights Plaza
'Delving into the DUNK' The Knights Plaza Dunkin Donuts (hereafter referred to as "The DUNK") is underhandedly located right next to the Knights Plaza gym, across the street from the CFE Arena. Its address is 4210 W Plaza Dr, Orlando, FL 32816. Since it is located on the UCF Campus, those who live on or near campus can reach it by walking, riding a bike, skateboard, or scooter, or any other low-profile form of transportation they are accustomed to using. If you are making a special visit to The DUNK in a show of devotion to the sugary shrine of excess, then you have a couple of options. If driving, you may find meter-parking on the street in front of The DUNK, and there are two parking garages (F and D) nearby. Alternatively, the UCF bus service will drop you off within half a mile to the southwest of the site of your pilgrimage. 'DUNK Delights' The DUNK offers more than their name suggests. In addition to their signature donuts, they also offer a small number of other baked goods such as muffins, croissants, and hash browns. If you are in search of a real meal and not just sweets, the breakfast-themed establishment offers sandwiches made of ham, eggs, cheese, bacon, and other early-morning ingredients. You can pair your choice with some hearty oatmeal, and the heavily-advertised coffee isn't bad, so I've been told. When it comes to non-coffee beverages, their selection is limited to water, iced tea, and some sort of chocolate milkshake-y thing. Their online menu (https://www.dunkindonuts.com/en/food-drinks) allows you to browse at your own pace and choose your meal before arriving. 'DUNK Design' The DUNK follows a quiet, upbeat design scheme. It is brightly lit with orange and white walls. There is a counter across from the entrance where orders are taken, and you can see donuts on shelves behind the counter, along with glimpses of the kitchen. The right side of the room is open so customers can easily form lines, and the restrooms are in the back right. The left side features seating with tables with both regular seats and high bar stools. There is also a circle of large armchairs with nearby outlets for those who want to gorge themselves in comfort. A TV hangs on the far left wall. A quiet study room is also located on the left side of the room, and it is visible through the front window of the establishment. The study room features a conference table and several chairs for those who wish to have a group study session. 'DUNK Do's and Don'ts' Once you've infiltrated the inner-sanctum of The DUNK through their wheelchair-accessible entrance, the process is fairly straightforward and low-pressure. The counter is facing the entrance, so you may immediately approach, or join the line if there is one. If there is a line, only one person may be at the actual counter itself at a time, and the line begins at a sign place a few feet away. While waiting, an employee (Hereafter referred to as a DUNKeteer) may ask waiting patrons if they are ordering coffee, if you are, you may give your order when asked so they can start working on it. After enduring the wait, a DUNKeteer at the register will ask for your order. If you are getting donuts, they will pull them off the shelves behind the counter and hand them to you, otherwise, you pay and wait for them to call out the items you ordered when ready. Your non-donut items will be packaged in a bag and placed on another counter to the left when complete, and you will be free to enjoy your meal. As far as the Don'ts are concerned. Don't bring up Krispy Kreme to the DUNKeteers, it's cruel. 'The Aftermath' As the sticky shame clings to your hands and the corners of your mouth, the powdered sugar covers your shirt, and your intestines begin their revolt against your poor decisions, you see yourself in the white bathroom tiles you've been locked face-to-face with for the last ten minutes and think "I should have gone to Krispy Kreme."